


nightmares

by fromjazzywithlove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromjazzywithlove/pseuds/fromjazzywithlove
Summary: when peter wakes up in the middle of the night, scarred by his dreams, you’re there to help him through it.





	nightmares

You woke up suddenly, your eyes struggling to adjust to the dim light. Faintly, on the other end of the sectional sofa, you could hear soft whimpers coming from your best friend, repeatedly balling and un-balling his hands in fists. You began to sit up slightly, your eyes staying trained on Peter. 

Suddenly, he let out a small sob, tears dripping down his face. “ _ Tony, _ ” he whispered under his breath, his face resting in his hands now as the tears continued to fall. You swung your legs over the edge of the couch, slowly standing up and padding over to sit down next to your best friend. 

“Nightmares?” you asked softly, placing a gentle arm around his back when he nodded in reply. He leaned into you, his head falling onto your shoulder as you softly stroked his hair and wiped away a stray tear falling down his cheek. 

“I just miss him  _ so much _ ,” he told you quietly, and your heart shattered at the broken look on your best friend’s face. You’d never seen him this torn apart before, but ever since Mr. Stark had passed away a month ago, Peter had been ruined- never showing it on the outside, in the daylight, but waking up shuddering at night with the nightmares that came with it. And you would never know what Peter had seen that day, but you knew enough about it to know that the boy might be permanently scarred- especially after the loss of his mentor and father figure. 

_ God, he loses everyone,  _ you thought, pulling Peter closer to you and lacing your fingers through his. Glancing over at him, you stroked his hair again, pushing it away from his exhausted face. “We should go to sleep,” you whispered softly, starting to pull away from him. 

“No, don’t go,” replied a half-awake Peter, placing his arms around you and pulling you back to him. “Stay over here.” 

You smiled, falling back onto the couch as the two of you moved closer, Peter’s face almost touching yours. “Hi,” you whispered, your voice almost inaudible. 

“Hi,” the boy whispered back, all the pain in his eyes replaced with pure happiness. You couldn’t help it; your eyes broke contact with his as they flitted down to his lips, your breathing quick and heavy. Yes, you and Peter were best friends, but you weren’t normally  _ this  _ close- there was only an inch or so between the two of you, and you intended to keep it that way. 

You rolled over so your back was pressed into Peter’s, his head just above yours. You could feel him smiling softly into your hair, and you let a small grin of your own escape. “You’re amazing, did you know that?” Peter asked you, reaching over you to find your hand again and holding onto it like a lifeline. 

“Yep,” you replied, giggling softly and squeezing Peter’s hand. “Now go to sleep, idiot, or you’re going to be exhausted tomorrow.” 

“How can I when you make me feel like I’m on top of the world?” It was Peter’s turn to laugh, and you felt a small blush creeping onto your cheeks. 

“Dork.” 

“Loser.” 

“Stupid.” 

“Beautiful.” Peter pressed a kiss to the top of your head, and you let a small gasp escape, your eyes glancing upward to meet Peter’s. “I love you so much, Y/N, did you know that?”    
Your heart racing way too quickly for 2am, you curled into Peter tighter, your face flaming red but a grin creeping onto your face nonetheless. “You must be drunk off of sleep deprivation,” you teased him in response. He smiled again, releasing your hand to wrap his arms around your torso. 

“Must be, because this is the only time I’m brave enough to say it,” he whispered into your ear, sending chills up your spine. The two of you settled into a comfortable silence, Peter’s chest rising and falling slightly against your back. Before you drifted off to sleep, though, Peter’s deep, even breaths calming you, you couldn’t help but smile, your eyes crinkling in happiness. And before you could stop yourself: 

“Hey, Peter?” 

“Yeah, Y/N?”    


“I love you, too.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
